


Love and War

by BenSolo_Lives



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars modern au - Fandom
Genre: Knight of Ren Poe Dameron, Possessive Kylo Ren, Star Wars Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSolo_Lives/pseuds/BenSolo_Lives
Summary: **Modern AU Sugar daddy-criminal Kylo and Knights. **Kylo Ren hasn't been making his money honestly. The Knights of Ren boxing club is up against The First Order gym in more ways than one. You turn his world upside down and open his eyes to how much more to life there is. But when Snoke and Hux start playing dirty so does Kylo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Knights of Ren/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Vicrul, Armitage Hux/Snoke, Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren/Reader, Kuruk/Vicrul (Star Wars), Kylo Ren & Snoke, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Vicrul (Star Wars)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Yet another Kylo Fic this one I think is going to be my favorite. If you're not following me on tik tok go check out the trailer for this story! @BenSolo_Lives1 Enjoy!

Walking through the casino with another gin and tonic on your sticky tray you found yourself hoping that the old man sitting at the slots next to the walkway would be just slow enough to _not_ be able to grab your ass as you walk by again. The music was repetitive and loud and irritating unless you're one of the drunk idiots who it called to. You were jealous really you would have loved to be one of those drunk idiots. But not tonight, tonight you were working. You were the dumb one who thought living in Vegas meant it'd actually be a party 24/7.

Making your way to the high rollers tables you had to squeeze between a few clusters of men with wandering hands. You tried your best to ignore the overly grabby guests but tonight with the noise and the fact that your tips were a lot less than what they should have been for an event this big you were about to lose it. High rollers tables were always the first spot you'd learned to scout out. They were either stupid wealthy or wealthy and stupid. Either way, you'd end up with bigger tips. Hell, after the way they made you dress in these skimpy-ass uniforms you didn't even feel bad making these old men think they had a chance if they opened their wallets wide enough. You knew you would never sell yourself but they didn't need to know that.

You walked through the crowd of men standing just outside the arena trying to keep your head down to get back over to Mr. Akbar who you knew would have a $20 chip waiting for you when you brought him his three dollars worth of gin. The less eye contact you made with strangers the less they would flag you down as they pretended to gamble while looking for free booze.

These events always got a little rowdy but you would almost always walk away with amazing tips so you didn't let it bother you too much. As you passed the opening of the arena you could hear the crowd yelling and practically see the thirst for blood in their eyes.

You couldn't tell what the hell men loved so much about seeing other men get beat to a pulp. Perhaps it was primal. Or maybe there really was just an idiotic side in the male brain, but it was all foreign to you. After giving Akbar his drink and tucking your chip into your apron you cleared the crowd again looking for your next high roller to serve.

Suddenly a tall and ridiculously handsome man gently grabbed your arm as you were walking by.

"Hey, sugar. Do you think I can get a vodka soda?" Normally you would've told him the drinks are for gambling customers or been absolutely annoyed that he was touching you but you couldn't help but notice the ridiculously flashy watch on his wrist. The size and weight of it gave away that it probably cost more than any house you had ever lived in. So you thought it was worth bending the rules over.

"Sure thing, give me just a moment." You told him plastering a smile on your face. As you walked back towards the bar your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Poe was standing behind the bar, tonight. Poe was a good guy for the most part, but he was the kind of manager who always thought he knew better than everybody else, was smarter, or was always right, and he _was_ impossible to work with. He always held his job status over your head letting you know that he was in charge and constantly made you fear that you were going to get the boot. He had been threatening you with the latter recently. You'd gotten a run in your fishnets on your way to work one day last week and he told you if you came back in looking that ' _trashy'_ again, you could find a club off the strip to dance at. Reapplying yet another fake smile, you made your way over and gave him the order for the handsome stranger.

"You know your tips would be better if you took more than one drink order at a time."

"My tips would be better if I didn't have to weave in and out of barbarians getting rilled up by watching each other getting their face smashed in. It makes it impossible to actually use my tray, for drinks. If I put drinks on my tray I wouldn't be able to make it through the crowd. Or someone in this casino, which is without a doubt over max capacity right now, would bump me and I would end up playing Coyote Ugly the rest of the night. "

"That tray is part of your job description. So you better figure it out I can't have you serving drinks straight out of your hand. It doesn't look right."

_Was he saying this because it didn't look right? No, of course not. He was saying this to be an ass, which is something that Poe was quite good at._

"Right," you said as you made a show of putting the 6-ounce glass onto your tray sticking your nose up in the air trying to ignore his intolerable attitude. It wasn't always like this with him but on busy nights like tonight, or nights that he thought big brother was watching, he was always trying to be something he wasn't.

You made your way back looking for this hot rich guy with the huge watch, scouring the crowd since he wasn't actually sitting at a table you had no idea where he's gone to.  
You made sure to put on a show wherever you walked when you were on the floor, just so that your next tip was easier to make. It wasn't that hard to do in an outfit like this. Why the casino still thought it was an okay idea to have you parading around in fishnets and a bodysuit with shorts that were only able to cover your ass if you were still six years old was a good idea? You'd never know. You had to dress like this every day and it drove you insane. Not so much because you didn't wanna show off your body or because you were ashamed, you were just sick of the way men looked at you.

A man looked at your body like the only purpose of it was to please him. Like they would be the greatest gift you could ever receive if you would just let them touch you. They would talk to you like you had never see another living person before in your life. They were the end all be all and hey, how lucky were you? They were just gonna serve it up to you while you were a good girl serving them. What a lucky lady that you would be somewhat desirable. It was gross. Men are gross.

Finding your handsome stranger again you walked back up to him smile on your face

"Here you go _sugar_ " you tried to add as little condescension to that pet name as possible but you couldn't help it. _Who the hell was still calling people sugar anyway?_ You handed him to drink and he smiled gladly down at you. You didn't realize it before but damn was he broad. You made eye contact and realized he looked like he was still recovering from a faded looking black eye you hadn't noticed before. Once he handed you the $10 chip you were ready to bow out. You started to walk away tucking the chip in your apron.

"Wait sugar I think my friends might want a drink." You turned back to them,

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr.-" you held a pause waiting for him to introduce himself.  
  


"Sugar there's no need to be so formal. My name is Cardo, nice to meet you." He gave you a wink that looked way too natural for him to not be a total douche.

"-Right... Cardo, well what can I get for your _pals?"_ you asked laying on the sarcasm a little thick. What the fuck kind of name was Cardo and why in the hell was he tipping less than Akbar and still expecting you to break the rules by bring him and his Loony Tune friends some fucking free booze? That's not how these things work. The hotel wants to give the free booze to the people who are actually losing money on the casino floor, not to just these riffraff's who don't want to pay $15 for a beer in the arena. Cardo looked over his shoulder slowly, and you hadn't realized the men standing next to him were also ridiculously handsome for no fucking reason.

Cardo's height towered over the rest of them making it harder for you to see the group but once he stepped out of the way your head started spinning. _Holy hell, what the fuck is this? Maybe this could be your what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' moment?_ You shook that from your head really fast. Sure why not? You thought they all looked like they were well-groomed enough to have a couple of extra bucks to throw your way.

"What do you want fellas? I got to make my rounds." A shorter one who was a little scrawny compared to the others peered around next to Cardo.

" I, uh- do you think I could get maybe an amaretto sour?"

The other men started laughing at him.

"Yeah, sure," you said trying not to laugh yourself as another one chimed in.

"Oh, I'll take a beer. Whatever is imported, as long as it's not dark." you nodded your head at the request easy enough.

"Anything else boys?" you asked before making your way back to the bar. That's when you saw him.

Not only was he a good inch taller than Cardo, but there was no way in hell he's been standing there two minutes ago. Because there was no way in hell that man would've been that close to you and you would not have noticed. He was for all intents and purposes, perfect. His skin was pale and peppered with the most perfect freckles in the most thoughtful places as random as they laid out on his skin. The bridge of his nose was the dominant feature on his face but he still wore it instead of it wearing him. His beautiful raven black hair swooped across the front and off to the side. Framing his face perfectly as it fell just above his shoulders. He looked like maybe he hadn't shaved in the last two days but the shadow of it all was heaviest on his upper lip and his chin, the stubble looked intentional. His stance was broad and strong, you could feel the way he filled the room.  
His hazel eyes fluttered away from the door looking out into the fight before they appeared back on you answering your question.

" I'll have a scotch neat. Whatever you have on the top shelf is fine." You fluttered your eyes unable to say anything else you just kind of nodded your head hoping you didn't look like a complete idiot. Even if you did there was nothing you could do to help it. He was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen in your life. 

It didn't feel right being that close to someone that looked like him, it didn't feel real. You slowly backed away from the group trying not to overthink anything and then suddenly, when you turned, it dawned on you they were definitely looking at your ass. How could they not look at your ass? Your ass cheeks didn't even fit in the fucking shorts of this uniform. Your growing curiosity pulled you down and you couldn't help yourself. You looked over your shoulder and sure enough four tall beautiful men, one a little more beautiful than the others, were staring at your ass. Your face turned red and you quickly turned away from them, not wanting them to know the effect that they were in fact having on you.

You tried a little bit more shaking your hips, putting on a show for them as you walked away but honestly, you didn't know if it was working. If you thought about it too hard you probably looked ridiculous but you couldn't stop. Like a bad car crash you couldn't look away from. Walking back up to Poe you quickly gave out the drink orders. When you gave him the scotch order and said 'top shelf please' he rolled his eyes at you.

"We don't give top shelf away. They have to pay for that." _Because it was all coming out of your pocket, Poe? Not some fat billionaire sitting in his fucking mansion getting his microdick sucked off by a 19-year-old girl with daddy issues right now? Right?_ _That's why we cant give him top shelf?_

"If you don't give me that top shelf we are going to have a problem."

"Listen, I can't just give away our best liquor because you want a nice tip."

"I will fucking pay for it, man. Just put the good scotch in a glass and give it to me." To that, he obliged.

"I'll do it this one time but next time he's paying."You gave him a look.

"How generous of you," you said sarcastically mumbling something not so savory under your breath as you made your way diligently back to the strangers and Cardo. You began handing out drinks and your hospitality training starting to come in handy you handed the drink to the runt of the men.

"I have an amaretto sour for-"

"Ap'lek, nice to meet you, ma'am" 

"The imported beer-" raising an eyebrow at the man who ordered it. 

"Oh yes, that's mine."

"And your name, darlin'?" You asked trying your best to make up for your not so sexy walk away.

"Trudgen." You smiled at these names. They were unique but at least none of them were named Brock.

"Then we have a neat scotch, top-shelf for-" The pause held for what felt like a million years. You thought he really wasn't going to tell you his name. Just like that, you let your tongue linger on the insides of your teeth your mouth still puckered open waiting to hear what he was going to say. As if his voice was going to be the cure for you acting like a 15-year-old girl.

"Kylo," he said as he took the drink from you and you smiled. His voice was as deep and smooth as dark chocolate. Trying your best to keep your composure you gave him a wink.

"Well Kylo, I hope our top shelf is good enough for you. Please let me know if there's anything else you boys need." Sure, you were flirting but probably no more than you usually flirt with the other customers. You didn't do this with Akbar but that's just because he was a regular, right? It had nothing to do with the fact that he was an old man... maybe.

You started to walk away empty-handed a little disappointed that none of them were objecting but just before you got too far, "honeybee" that same voice called after you and you slowly turned trying your best not to melt into a puddle on the casino floor.

"Yes Kylo?" you asked, he handed you a $100 bill and gave you a wink. "I'll come to check on you boys in a little bit" you said biting your lip and gently taking the money from his hand trying your best not to freak out at the way his fingers brushed over yours. Honestly, a touch like that would've given Mr. Darcy a raging boner.

Your evening went on without much event. But much to your dismay, the group of hot guys left. Well, you didn't know if they left but the casino was crowded and they weren't in the same spot they were standing when you served them so they may as well have left. You figured they probably just found another waitress who they thought was better looking or was letting them get handsy. As the match came to a close you could slowly feel the room starting to swell. People flowing out of the arena. It was a strategic exit move for the casino making the patrons exit through the shiny lights and loud noises hoping to entice some more drunk idiots into losing their money but it was a pain in the ass for the staff. There were drunken morons, high on the adrenaline of their brains stimulated with dumb man shit for the last three hours and you were expected to be walking around half-naked and clean up this mess. Although, you had gotten good at it at this point ignoring the stupid fucking men and their dumb habits was second nature it was still irritating. Someone calling you sweet cheeks and waving a $20 bill at you was signaling to his glass. You'd given this man little attention other than filling his glass throughout the night, which was fine by you since he kept tipping generously with little to no effort on your part to play pretend. You went and grabbed another Gin Ricky for the balding man and quickly tried to make your way back to him.

Before you got there though yet another one of these fucking men with loose fingers slipped up and grabbed your ass. You were so caught off guard you spun without thinking to rip him a new asshole but all you ended up doing was spilling the cocktail all over what looked to be a $4,000 Prada suit.

"Oh fuck." You mumbled trying to scramble for the towel you had tucked into the fold of your arm. You began blotting the stranger before looking up to gauge his reaction. The man who grabbed you was the last thing on your mind now. You knew you had been getting on Poe's nerves tonight and there was no way in hell you could get fired and make your rent on time.

"Sir, I am so sorry. I will go grab some club soda-"

"I don't think lack of soda is the problem here." You shook your head at his remark. _Well, no shit jackass._

You wanted to roll your eyes. Hell, you wanted to tell him to fuck off but when your eyes met his, your breath briefly hitched. Kylo. His upper lip ghosted slightly turned up in a small smile as he watched you frantically try to restore your dignity.

"I uh- I can." Your words were escaping your brain and you couldn't wrap your head around the phrases you were trying to desperately get out. "I can get you a clean towel if you want to follow me." You looked back at him the smile was now gone from his face but his eyes still piercing deep into you. Feeling your face flush you turned and grabbed his wrist absentmindedly, pulling him behind you. You had momentarily forgotten where you were going but when you looked up at the back of the bar you were headed to in the distance, you felt your stomach fall out of your butt. Your fucking manager. Poe, the smug son of a bitch was standing there all night waiting for you to fuck things up. The idea of dragging Kylo over there to have him yell at you for spilling drinks on the guests was something you couldn't handle now. You made a quick turn and headed to the door sharply on your left. You lifted your key card which allowed you access to the employee-only bathroom. You quickly pulled him in behind you locking the door as soon as it shut.

Catching your breath you looked up from the chipped tile on the floor. Kylo started removing his coat seemingly paying you no mind. He placed his jacket on the counter before rolling up the black sleeves of his button-down. His arms were like tree trunks even under the jacket. His forearm was bigger than your thigh and covered in black and grey tattoos. The way he moved in even the simplest way showed the veins flexing through the skin on his arms. He started washing his hands scrubbing around the rings on his knuckles. Trying his best to remove the drink you'd sloshed all over him. You snapped out of your haze and ran over to the paper towel dispenser. Grabbing a wad you started rolling them in your hands before you rushed back over to his poor jacket. You started blotting his jacket again leaving little bits of brown lint on the soft black material. You really couldn't catch a break here. You sighed in annoyance at the cheap material in your hands. You felt the frustration tears beginning to sting your eyes but before a single tear fell two large hands grabbed yours to stop your panic.

"Calm down, honeybee."

You looked up at him with your big teary doe eyes. His hand found your cheek and he wiped away the beginning of your emotion as it slowly fell from your eye. You scanned up to his face. That's when you froze. You couldn't help the way your stare was focused on his face. The low light from the fluorescents would make any other person look dreary or sick, and yet it was complimenting every feature on his face to look like heaven on earth.

Instinct was the only word you could use to describe your next move. But in your cloud of emotion or panic or just being in his proximity you leaned up and kissed him really kissed him. He returned the kiss without hesitation and you melted into his hold. His mouth opened as his tongue prodded your lips. Hands frantically rubbing up and down the curves on your side. You were mewling for his touch and the electric feeling it left buzzing on your skin.

He made quick work of pulling your shorts down. The sound of ripping fabric from your fishnets was an argument you weren't worried about in the slightest right now. Your hands traced up the expanse of his covered torso and wrapped around his neck. Fingers lightly dipping into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. You moaned into his kiss as he pulled the sleeve of your bodysuit over your shoulder. Pulling himself away from you briefly he started undoing the buttons on his shirt. As he worked on his shirt your hands drifted down to his cock,messing with his belt momentarily before pulling his pants down along with his briefs.

Your hand grabbed his length as the size steadily grew in your hand. You knew this was to be expected considering his size. Anything else wouldn't seem proportional with the rest of him but even this seemed like a bit of overkill. You stroked him for a moment making sure he was as hard as he could possibly get. His unbuttoned shirt showed his chest also peppered with beautiful tattoos.

"Fuck me, please Kylo." You begged, looking for little more reasoning than your carnal desires fighting its way through your body, seeming to not need much more reason than that. He bent down and pulled the rest of your uniform from your bottom half. You'd stepped out of your black heels making the height difference all that more prominent.

He lifted you to the counter in front of him, the cool stone chilling your skin. You wrapped your legs around his waist as your hands returned around his neck to get lost in his hair again. Lining himself up to you he looked at you once again waiting for your confirmation.

"Please." You begged. The need for him, the need for your shitty night to improve, the need to forget whatever was happening on the other side of that door. You just desperately wanted him deep inside of you at an unrelenting pace until you forgot how to form words. His groan and your moan came out as if it had been rehearsed to be simultaneous.

"Fucking hell." He growled under his breath as he slammed unforgivingly into your body.

"Oh my god, fuck yes." His cock drove into you without a moment to catch your breath or think about anything other than the mind-blowing pleasure he was bringing you. The sweet sensation that crashed into you as he rammed against your cervix made your head dizzy.

"Fuck, you're tight honeybee."

Your legs bent slightly coming away from his back and squeezing his size. Your toes curling and the muscles in your back went stiff. Your body started shaking as your orgasm was building. You could feel it about to erupt when you looked up at him. The way his eyes were hooked onto you, the way your body was taking him as he moved in and out of you. His muscles flexing as his hips thrust and the when you could see the impending pleasure building inside of him as he bit his lip it sent you over the edge.

"Oh, I'm coming please don't stop Kylo. Please don-"

"That's right. Cum on my dick, baby girl. Ah, Fuck."

The wave hit you hard and you couldn't help but scream. If it was any other night you would have been concerned but the casino was loud enough your screams would go unnoticed or at least ignored.

"Fuck Kylo fuuuck."

Just like that, he pulled himself out of you as he felt his pleasure take over. You quickly jumped off the counter and got on your knees between his legs. Bathroom floor or not you needed to taste him. You opened your mouth and he smacked the head of his cock on your flat laid tongue before you drew him into your mouth letting his warm cum slide across your taste buds and down your throat. Leaving the most amazing taste in your mouth that your entire body began shuttering again. He grunted as you sucked every bit of his orgasm from him. He threw his head back as his hands barely touched the sides of your face and his hips lightly mimicked a thrusting motion before you stopped.

When he released you, you stood and grabbed another paper towel. Wiping the stray cum from your face. You turned away slightly embarrassed at what had just happened but more than ecstatic that it did. You grabbed your fishnets trying to keep your balance on shaking fucked out legs. Before you could even get them around your waist you turned to hear the bathroom door close behind the faintest outline of him. He just walked out.


	2. Come On Baby Light My Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this chapter to my dear lovely friend Gracie. She is @gracieyfaciey on her socials and is an amazing storyteller. She always helps me sort my thoughts and put them together in the way that works best for my stories. I really couldn't do it without her. She is the part of my soul I didn't know I was missing for 26 years.

*****TRIGGER WARNINGS*** Smut, descriptions of blood and violence**

The light cascaded in through the window on the far end of your bedroom, casting an orange light over your dingy carpet. The nights had been late recently. Today was special though because it was your day off. You were grateful Poe was no longer the one making up the schedule. After someone complained about your not-so discrete slut session in the bathroom. Poe made it his personal mission to make you miserable. That was precisely what the last month had been, miserable. You didnt complain though because he could have ratted you out but he didnt let the customer complaint get any further up the food chain.

You'd been working graveyard shifts from nine to three. People will gamble and drink any time of day but those seem to be the golden hours for the combination. There had been so many more girls hired in the last few weeks that you had actually earned veteran status even though you'd only been there about seven weeks.

You dragged your exhausted body out of bed and walked into the hallway, hoping to god that you could avoid your very perky roommate. It's not that you didnt like Paige, she was just not the kind of person you wanted to see first thing in the morning. Peppy was a good word to describe her. She was a college student so she made a pretty good roommate. During the day when she was studying, you were sleeping and at night, when she partied, you were working. You didn't see much of each other but sometimes on weekend afternoons, you would find yourselves watching movies or making food together. This morning, she was standing in the kitchen but to your absolute delight, she was making a pot of coffee. Her face was buried in one of her study guides she had absolute test anxiety.

"Are we getting fucked up tonight?"

"Can't." She responded gesturing the papers at you without taking her eyes off whatever she was reading.

"Boo you whore." She shrugged her shoulders at you brushing off your sarcasm as she turned to go back to her room.

\--------------  
  
  


You stood in your mirror admiring the way your curls frame your face. The skimpy blue and black workout gear clung to your body but it made your boobs look fantastic. You were wearing more make-up than you usually would but that was necessary with the lights drowning you out. Picking yet another wedgy you zipped up your black hoodie over your less than modest uniform and headed to the living room to collect Paige.

" You about ready?"

" Yeah, I just got a put my shoes on. Do I look okay? I feel like I'm not wearing enough makeup"

" Honestly you look hot, don't stress. You'll do great I promise it's not that big of a deal. Just think of it as a way to make a couple extra hundred bucks. Hell, if it makes you feel better after we both take our turns we can find some cute boys to buy us some drinks."

"As much as I would love to stay out all night, I do have to study for my test tomorrow."

"Oh fuck, okay it's fine. I'll probably hang out for a bit but I can just take an Uber. Actually, that works out better since you won't be drinking, we can just take your car there right?"

"Yeah, that's no problem"  
  
  
  
  


Being a ring girl wasn't something you put on your resume but it was something you were willing to put in your bank account. It was the easiest job in the world, you got paid to hold up a sign and walk across a boxing ring in between matches. Your only job was to look hot for less than 30 seconds. Sure, everyone was ogling you and your tits were on display for the world but if you're hot you're hot. so you may as well make some money off of it.

Walking into the arena you could see the early birds filing into their assigned seats. This fight wasn't as big as the ones that were held at your job but it was still a pretty good size. A perfect introduction for Paige as she had never been a ring girl before. She never had a real _job_ before on the strip, she worked mostly as a waitress at places only locals would frequent or at the coffee shops on campus, she was a little bit more vanilla than you not that you were corrupting her she wants to do stuff like this, she just didn't know she could. From the moment you met her, your job was to hype her up. She had no idea how amazing she was and you loved to see the way she realized it every time she looked in the mirror.

You adjusted your shirt tying the knot in between your breasts a little tighter as if it needed it when you noticed the most perfect-looking man you had seen in a while practically eye-fucking you. You gave him a small smile and he moved along the crowd a few rows away with his friend nursing some kind of brown liquor. You turned to Paige the moment he looked away.

" I can't believe you're not staying tonight I am plan on taking that man home so don't freak out if you see him in the kitchen tomorrow." You pointed at the boy you just made eye contact with and she was practically swooning.

_He was the first man who had even somewhat caught your eye over the past month he still hardly held a candle to Kylo._

"Holy hell"

"Damn right, I'm gonna marry that man." She belly-laughed.

"You're insane but I love you"

"It's fine. Go home, be responsible let me get drunk all by myself, and take advantage of that beautiful man and his friend for all I care. Your loss."   
  
  


  
Another ding, another girl crossing the ring. You hadn't been paying much attention to the match. You had been behind the curtains, scrolling on your phone, trying desperately to find that man on tinder. He either wasn't on the app or took really bad pictures, which you highly doubted. Paige was stressing over her study guide all night which was fine because otherwise her stress would be completely devoted to the job. You heard the bell just before the manager came over to you and Paige signaling that she was next.   
  


"Girl, you're gonna fucking kill it! Don't even stress, pick your head up and just remember you are the hottest bitch in the room."  
  


She smiled at you, blowing a deep breath out through her mouth, she picked up her card and headed out to the noisy crowd. You could hear the men in the crowd irrupting with applause as she graced the stage. Pride swelled in your chest that's your girl! She fucking did that shit!

After scrolling on your phone and finding that tinder was still a cesspool, for the fish holding abusive men of the world, and Paige went back home for the evening you found your eyes lingering on the fight more and more. Not that it mattered but one of the fighters looked a little familiar, though you couldn't quite place him.

His face was all beaten to shit by the first time you had got a look at him, but you could've sworn you knew that guy. He was probably just a customer who frequented your job or maybe you'd seen a commercial for the fight but you couldn't be sure. His eye was red and puffy, his nose swollen and red, blood dripped slowly from his nostrils to his bottom lip. He had a gash on his forehead that was being held together by medical tape and the rest of his body was completely littered with bruises. 

Before you had much time to think of anything else, the manager with her headset came over to you yet again but this time it was your turn to go. Walking out to the arena you felt the same adrenaline you felt whenever you were in front of a crowd. The overwhelming sensation of accomplishment that you were worthy of the attention, if only for a moment. As you walked off the stage, your smile still bright, you handed the card back to the manager and grabbed your hoodie and your purse. It wasn't a permanent job but things like this happened a lot here. Depending on the event planners, they have local girls saved in their contacts for things like this it was just easy to find a talentless person who was nice to look at but for all you cared the extra $400 made it worth it.

Seeing as how your job was done, now, you figured there was no time like the present to get absolutely hammered. You slid your hoodie over your shoulders but left it unzipped, you had to work with. You walked to the bar in the lounge area. One of the perks of working these things was you had access to pretty much everywhere, including the VIP lounge with an open bar.

You walked into the darkroom observing the slew of men and half-naked women flirting while the sport, that was taking place 20 feet away was only visible through television screens. _That made a lot of fucking sense._

Walking over to the bartender, you offered him a smile and requested a glass of champagne They were always serving the good shit at events like this and it wasn't on your bill. He handed you the flute of liquid bubbles and you turned around to lean against the bar to watch the room. Your checks went flush when you looked over to your left and saw dark liquor man smiling at you. His gaze locked in just watching you exist. His eyes were bright and his jawline was to die for. You offered a smile in return and he began to approach you.

"Hey"

"Hey there," he responded. You could hear the flirtation he was drenching each of his words in.

"Come here often?" you asked making a simple joke, hoping to break the ice.

"Actually, I do." he laughed, "What about you?"

"Just when they invite me."

"Not a boxing fan?"

"I don't really see the point." You shrugged feeling a little more at ease with the beginning flow of a conversation. "But maybe you could explain it to me."

"Actually, I am heading to this after-party thing upstairs in the penthouse if you'd like to join me."

Everything in your body was screaming yes please fuck me right now but the little part of your mind, the smart part, was telling you this is how you end up murdered. This was how you were going to get stuffed in the back of this man's trunk as he drove all the way to Alabama or some shit before he pulled your dead body out, skinned you, and wore your face.

You shrugged suggestively, trying your best to resist his charms.

"Well, you can come up if you want. A couple of my buddies will be up there. The manager who runs one of the boxing clubs is the one hosting the party. It's the kid's first fight so win or lose we always have a little celebration."

"We?"

"Oh yes ma'am, I fight."

" -and I just totally shit on your job."

"It's fine really, I know it's not everybody's cup of tea."

"Well, I don't see a black eye or any busted lips."

"It _has_ been about two weeks since my last fight and I try to keep my face away from the other guy."

"You know as nice as your face is, I bet it would look amazing with just a few bruises."

"Well maybe if you're working my next fight you'll get that chance, princess."

With each line of cheesy unfiltered flirtation, you shared his proximity became closer and the space between you closed. By the time he had called you princess, his lips were inches from yours and you couldn't help yourself. You leaned and giving them a soft kiss and he returned with the most powerful thirsty attack to your mouth.

_Maybe you were gonna make it to this party after all._

After a considerable makeout session, the subtle sound of the final bell dinging pulled him away from your lips. Your body was vibrating with lust, there is no way in hell he is that good with his mouth and trash in bed.

"That's my queue. I gotta be in the locker room when the kid goes back. It's club policy." He scrunched his nose in disappointment at you. "But if you do decide to hit the after-party, please come find me." He said as he tucked a stray hair behind your ear letting his palm linger on your cheek. "Tell them you're with Vic, they shouldn't give you any trouble."

  
You decided to stay in the lounge a little longer knowing that downing a few more flutes of champagne before being ravished by _Vic_ was a lovely way to spend your evening. Through your fourth, _or was it your fifth_ , glass the bubbles began floating up to your head. They flooded that voice that made you worry that the beautiful man with the magic tongue was a serial killer. Which was perfect since you were desperate to find out what was happening in that penthouse.

Standing in the elevator the lights on the buttons blurred as your swaying increased. The light motion under your feet felt like a thousand waves crashing into one another. The light jazz cover of the Lizzo song sounded like it was blasting in your ears. When the doors opened you stumbled out trying your best to remain composed. Walking into the open living space the lights were dimmed and the music blared. There had been no doorman, no security making you believe that the ' _tell them you're with Vic_ ' thing was just a way for him to tell you his name since that idea had escaped either of your minds.

The blue and purple strobe of the lights scattered across the small groups of people among the room. Keeping your head up and scouring the room for your strong jaw babe you couldn't help but notice how vastly underdressed you were. You felt a little self-conscious at the amount of skin you had exposed in the fashion you did. You grabbed either side of your hoodie and fastened the zipper as if that would offer any comfort. Before you realized what you were doing you found your feet had carried you halfway up the stairs. Subconsciously in search of a birds-eye view perhaps. The glass wall had a few people standing and chatting and people watching over the railing. Your eyes fell onto the crowd of people below you and the sight became much more clear.

The globs of people were all but fucking each other as their bodies moved to the loud electric music. The bar in the kitchen was being used to snort lines of something off of. And then there he was Vic, standing in the far corner of the room with his tongue down someone else's throat. Embarrassment flooded you immediately. It wasn't heartbreak or devastation it was humiliation. He clearly didnt think you were going to show up and there you were still in your skimpy uniform and a hoodie trying to fit in at a penthouse party.

"Fuck" you whispered to yourself. Your panic ensued when you saw him leading the girl to the stairs. You scrambled as best you could, looking for some kind of redemption. You ran into the room at the furthest end of the hall hoping to God that wasn't where he was headed. You slammed the door behind you and flipped the lock. Your head buried in your hands you let out a sigh. It was halfway between a laugh and relief. "whew." You said flipping your head up letting your hair cascade down your back.

You looked over the room as best you could, lights off the lights from the window flooded in illuminating enough to see all four walls. You walked over to the window looking out on the lights on the strip. It wasn't often that you got to see your new hometown from this angle but man was it beautiful. The lights dancing the people below seeming smaller than ants. Off in the distance the mountains creating a beautiful backdrop of nature for the man-made oasis.

"Ehhum" Someone clearing their throat behind you startled you and you visibly jumped. Turning around your flush started glowing bright red. "Can I help you, honeybee?" Kylo was standing on the threshold of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His pale skin covered in ink on full display his wet hair combed straight back out of his face he looked absolutely delectable.

"Kylo? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"What?"

"Who are-"

"Oh, you've gotta be fucking joking. Please tell me you're joking." His brows knit in a confused line as he looked at you. Apparently, he didn't understand the fucking punchline.

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

_Just that time you fucked me in the bathroom at my job and then walked out while I still had your cum on my face!_

"Oh my God, you're not joking." You walked, _well more like ran_. You ran out of the room looking to end your incredible night of humiliation your face beat red. You scrambled and stopped in your tracks, upon opening the door you saw Vic again still heading in your direction. So you chose the less of the two evils. Staying in here with a man who had no idea who you were, seemed a little less painful to get through. If you were being honest all you had been wanting was to be alone with him again as pissed off as you were you wanted this.

"What are you doing?"

Vic had done all the prep work so you stood with bated breath. Gathering every ounce of confidence left in your body you walked in his direction toeing your shoes off and slowly unzipping the hoodie you were wearing. Undoing the tie between your tits you let your top fall open and reveal your bare breasts. You shrugged your shoulders letting the top and hoodie fall to the ground. As soon as you were in arms reach of him his hand moved up and grasped the puckered flesh. Your hand wrapped around his back tugging at the towel around his waist leaving him completely naked. He was a fucking god. His perfection spreading through every ounce of his being. You grabbed his hips and directed him back to the bed. Pushing him down when the back of his legs came in contact.

You sank to your knees keeping eye contact with him as you made your slow methodical movements. Pressing your palms to his knees you pushed his legs apart so you could scoot closer to him. Leaning over him you spat down on his lap letting the saliva fall to his cock. Your hand working the slickness to cover him as you worked his base with your hand. Your mouth found the head as you opened your jaw to take him as deep as you could. Sputtering and gagging on his size he let out low animalistic growls.

You pulled your mouth off with a pop and through big doe eyelashes, you gave him an innocent look. He placed his hands under your arms and lifted you to the bed. He pulled you onto his lap and you slid down grinding over his dick.

"Fuck" You moaned at the overstimulating feeling.

"So wet from sucking my cock aren't you, baby girl?" His body sat still below yours and it was driving you absolutely insane.

"Oh, fuck yes." You hummed as your body shook from grinding up against him. "Kylo please" He flipped you over, laying you down he pulled your shorts and panties down your legs and threw them to the side as if they were nothing. Moving above you he lined himself up ready to crash into you. "Fuck me." You pleaded with him again.

"Needy little honeybee." He said just as he slid into you spreading you around his length. "Oh Fuck, ah- look at that pretty pussy spreading for me." His eyes focused on the way your body completely enveloped every inch of him moving painfully slow teasing you endlessly. You bucked your hips trying to encourage him but he just tsked at you again. "You come in here and demand me like this we are going to do it my way, baby girl." He slapped his hand down over your clit causing you to yelp.

He leaned his head down to your chest placing his lips on the curve of your breast letting his tongue follow the supple curve up her body. The skin under his tongue felt electric as the trail of warm saliva turned cool in the air conditioning causing a chill over your entire body. Your back arched into him begging for more as a soft moan escaped your lips. Without any indication of his intentions, his hips snapped and his cock rammed into your cervix.

"Ahh fuck!" You yelled the piercing pain-causing absolute euphoria to erupt in your lower belly. He lifted your leg to lay flat against his chest letting your foot rest on his shoulder as he continued to ram into you. He was splitting you open in the most delicious way.

"TIght little honeybee, fuck." His pace was relentless his hips were snapping faster than your brain could register the pain from the pleasure. Your core felt raw and used because that's what he was doing, using you. You were nothing to him he didn't even know your name, and clearly, he forgot fucking you in the bathroom. You didnt even know this guy's last name but suddenly he had filled your every waking thought. You were nothing and no one to him.

Just another warm body.

He rocked in and out watching the way you took him grunting as his heart rate increased his speed causing his breath to be heavy and erratic. His slightly wet hair clung to the sides of his neck while a few loose stands fell into his face.

You didn't care that's what you kept thinking to yourself. He wasn't anybody to you, you'd just fucked him a month ago that was it. _That's what you kept telling yourself anyway_.

He reached down and started playing with your clit rubbing circles exactly as you needed them. Letting the pleasure he brought you wash through you. This is the feeling you had been chasing for the last month the only thing you thought about those late lonely nights. The one who fueled your thoughts every time you'd touched yourself. The man you were thinking of as you kissed Vic an hour ago. He was playing your body like an instrument.

"Oh, shit Kylo I'm gonna-"

"Cum on daddy's cock, honeybee." You could hear him climbing that latter with you a few steps behind. Your pleasure slammed into you and you couldn't help the loud groan you let rip from your throat. "Good girl." he groaned as his hips kept his pace desperately chasing his peak. Before he had the chance to get there you jerked your leg from his shoulder and placed your foot flat on his chest before pushing him back. He stumbled back taking a few steps to catch himself. His brows knit together in confusion as he was trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

You rolled from the mattress collecting your clothes and redressing quickly.

"What happened?" He asked worried he'd done something wrong.

"Leaving." You responded as you zipped your hoodie up.

"We weren't done?" He huffed a laugh trying to make sense of the situation.

"I am." With that, you walked out making sure to slam the door on your way out.


	3. Cherry Pie

Kylo stood in the half-lit gym with the veins in his arms bulging as the blood from his elevated heartrate pumped through him. His white undershirt was clinging to his every torso with each twist he made sweat dripping from his brow and drenching his hair. He let out a deep breath and jumped in the air a few times trying to pump himself up as the punching bag swung back in his direction. His fingers bare from his regular rings wrapped in white medical tape bracing his knuckles as he let out his frustrations. Kylo was a boxer by trade it's what he knew for the life he had been forced to live. But now for an activity as mundane as a daily exercise, he continued to use his fighting background simply because it was familiar.

The door swung open as the natural sunlight flooded the gym floor Kylo turned to see a very tired very hungover-looking Vicrul.

"Mornin' boss."

"You're late."

"Yeah, I know I had one too many last night. Plus I drank way more than I should of." He tried using humor to throw Kylo off his scent but he knew it was a fruitless effort. Kylo looked at him unbothered by his joke.

"I have places to be and I can't be there if my gym isn't being run properly." Kylo's voice rose to a mild yell. "If you can't handle the responsibilities you've been given I am sure one of the other-"

"I can handle it I'm sorry I'm late, sir." Kylo wordlessly started removing the tattered tape from his hands as Vicrul tried to offer his apologies. Kylo would talk a big talk but at the end of the day, he couldn't imagine trusting anyone more than he trusts Vic. He'd said that the job had been given to Vicrul but in all actuality, he'd earned it.

"I have a few things to do this morning that came up last minute. I might have to break a few meetings this morning but I will be back as soon as I can be. Don't bother me unless you need to." Vicrul shook his head as he started walking into the gym office space to get started with his opening routine. Kylo went to the locker room to hit the showers before his long fucking _treasure hunt._

**\---------**

Your head hurts and whoever the fuck I thought it was a good idea to bang on your door at 9:45 in the morning was about to get bitch slapped. Your mood since returning home last night hadn't been great. Sure, that was some queen shit you pulled but it didn't make the ache for the man you had been pining for any less. If anything it made it worse. Having just a taste when you were already hooked and it killed you that he couldn't even remember who you were. It wasn't like he was unable to recall your name, he had straight-up forgotten who you were. Frustrated sexually, hangover with a pounding headache, and tired from how impossible it was to sleep last night you pulled your ass out of bed. Pulling yourself together last minute you grabbed your robe from the back of your door to cover up you'd managed to get your clothes off last night but putting on pajamas in your state was pointless.

The little drummer boy was giving you a private concert that you didn't fucking ask for slamming on the door with vigor. As you walked into the living room the knocking got louder and your irritation only grew.

"I'm coming asshole!" You yelled at the front door. Swinging the door open your eyes nearly bulged from your head. You scanned from the bottom up starting at the dark brown oxfords with the black slacks. The dress shirt tucked in with the top few buttons undone showing off that perfect tattooed skin decorated further with gold chains. His hair framing his face perfectly and for whatever reason every time you saw him you couldn't help your desire to want and run your fingers through his locks.

"Kylo, the fuck?"

"Hi, honeybee." He was acting as if you'd given him your address and were fully expecting his visit. He started pushing past you as he walked into your apartment you were in so much of a state of shock it was almost impossible to just ignore. He removed his Ray-Bans as he entered the small living room hanging them on the buttons of his shirt before he turned around to look at you again. "I can wait here while you go get ready." He said looking around the room taking a spot on your couch.

"Excuse me maybe you didn't hear me, the fuck?"

"I'm taking you to breakfast. Go get dressed, pet."

"I didn't ask for breakfast. I didnt invite you into my house and I certainly did not give you my address."

"And yet here I am. I don't mind the robe personally but you might distract the waiter with the way your nipples are poking through the fabric." He looked at you with a mischievous smile as he crossed his legs. You quickly folded your arms across your chest trying to preserve your modesty as if you didnt know how his sperm tasted.

"What are you doing here, Kylo?"

"I told you I'm taking you-"

"Yeah taking me to breakfast. But really what the fuck are you doing here, man?"

"Since when do we have to give each other explanations? I thought that was kind of our thing." His sarcastic tone made your eyes roll to the back of your head.

"I was hiding and I just happened to stumble into your room. When I went to leave the- uh the situation in the hallway hadn't resolved itself so I stayed with you."

"What situation?"

"I don't-" you looked down only realizing you weren't dressed and this problem wasn't going away. "Give me ten minutes and don't touch anything." You huffed in frustration as you walked back down the hallway to pull it together. You grabbed some clothes first and made your way to the bathroom looking over to see Kylo scrolling on his phone sitting where you left him. You tied your hair in a tight bun on your head before jumping into the hot steaming shower. You didnt have time to fully lose yourself in all the healing power that a hot shower had to offer because there was a strange and sexy man in your living room, and you would really prefer him not to be there when Paige comes home.

Quickly, you washed your face and body before shutting off the water. Opening the small window above the toilet, you let the steam escape, defogging the mirror. You slid on black jeans with rips in the knees, paired with your old Warrant band tee and a few silver necklaces, hoping it didn't look like you'd made much of an effort. It would be a lie to say you didn't want Kylo to think you looked good, but he didn't need to know that. You brushed your hair, softening your curls into waves, and sealed it with a little hairspray before brushing your teeth. You managed to clear a large enough spot on the mirror to work on hiding your dark circles with a layer of concealer, mascara, and a little wing.

As you emerged much to your delight or possibly dismay, Kylo was still staring down at his phone on your couch. You walked over to the door to pull on your black Chelsea boots before looking over at him seeing the way he was taking in your freshened-up look. The most clothes he had ever seen you in, yet he still gave you that look you'd gotten when you were naked in front of him. He was hungry for you even like this. You shifted uncomfortably when you realized the way his eyes bore into you.

"You ready?" You called over to him taking your purse from the hook and throwing it over your shoulder. You started fishing for the keys when you felt his large hand on the small of your back, instinctively your body froze, but your mind was screaming.

"You are a beautiful one, honeybee." He said as he leaned down and placed a soft gentle kiss on your cheek. It threw you off, you still had no idea why the fuck he was here or why he insisted on going to breakfast, but you couldn't help but follow along with his plans. Even looking at him for the very first time you couldn't understand how he held so much power over you but the atmosphere was pulling you to him and you were less than resistant. Your cheeks blushed at his kiss and compliment and you swung the door open waiting for him to step out but he led you ahead of him with his hand still on the small of your back.

"Where are we going?" You asked as you turned around to lock the front door behind you.

"Lou's" He responded. You turned and began walking in the direction of your car. "Let me drive, pet."

"Yeah, drive your own fucking car I'll meet you there." You yelled over your shoulder as you reached for the handle of your car. Kylo's hand reached across you keeping his hand on the top of the door above the window so you couldn't move the door.

"Let me drive my car, with you as my passenger, I insist." As the words came from his mouth you could feel the way he was leaning down your neck to place soft little kisses as his breath hit your ear. He was flooding your senses turning you to putty. You turned around facing him his arm still up on the car behind you and he pressed into you with his body as he leaned down to kiss you. You kissed him back, how could you not? He growled into your mouth as he reluctantly pulled his lips away.

"Fine but I'm texting your name to my friend and telling her where we are going so if you murder me they'll know it's you."

"Oh, honeybee this is just breakfast. Hurting only comes later if you're a good girl." You shouldn't have, man was it fucked up, but you really did eat that shit up. He led you across the parking lot to some fucking shiny ass black hotrod-looking car that you were positive cost more than any logical person would pay for a vehicle. He opened the door for you giving you a small smile as you sat down. Once he was in the car he turned over the engine and the rumble caused your entire body to vibrate. The smell of gasoline filled the air outside the open windows and his music started playing loud through the sound system.

He didnt talk on the drive, his eyes focused on the road ahead, you watched as the veins in his arms flexed as he switched gears. Everything he did was dripping in sex and you couldn't help the way you were swooning over being able to just look at this man. His hair blowing in the wind whipping around his face over the top of his black sunglasses. You tried to make it not so obvious that you were looking at him for the first few minutes, but when he got on the highway and rested his hand on your thigh, your coy gazing went out the window. If there was anything to hide from Kylo the fact that you wanted to fuck him was not it, it was so painfully obvious.

Pulling into the crowded parking lot Kylo pulled into a spot as you looked over the shopping strip where Lou's was. He was incredibly overdressed to be at a place like this, though you could hardly imagine Kylo in a t-shirt and blue jeans. He got out of the car faster than you had expected and as you were undoing your seatbelt and collecting your purse from the floor he'd already made his way to your door opening it for you. He helped you up and closed the door behind you before his hand found its home on your lower back again. Walking in the waitress looked over at the sound of the metal bell ding at the opening door.

"Goodmorning sit yourselves I'll be right with you." She called out to you and followed Kylo's gentle push through the diner until you came upon the row of burgundy-colored booths. He sat before you did showing you that he'd chosen your table.

"Why are we here?" You asked looking across the table at him. He looked in your direction like he was going to answer you but the waitress coming at him caught his attention from the corner of his eye and his head moved to focus his attention on her.

"Good mornin', I'm Shelby I'll be servin' you today." She lifted the carafe in her hands. "Coffee?"You quickly slid the mug on the table over in her direction so she could fill it and Kylo did the same. She pulled the thin plastic one-page menu's from her apron placing them on the table between you before looking at both of you. "Anything else to drink?"

"Water, please." You said trying to swallow the lump in your throat.

"Yes water," Kylo said after you. "thank you, Shelby" She shook her head in response.

"I'll be right back take your time looking over the menu."

Kylo looked up at you as you dressed your coffee with cream and sugar. You could feel his eyes on you so you stopped your actions quickly flashing your face up at him. You rose an eyebrow at him as if to repeat your question for the third time.

"What situation in the hallway?" He offered back completely surprising you, you almost dropped your coffee as you brought it to your lips.

"I was just avoiding this guy I knew."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want him to see me."

"Pet, if you're going to give me vague answers I will do the same and we both will end up frustrated." Shelby walked back up placing two big cups of water in front of you before she looked over at you.

"Do you need a few more minutes or are you ready to order?"

"I'll have two eggs over medium and a slice of toast, please." Kylo answered keeping his eyes fixed on you.

"Pancakes, please." You said before moving to hand Shelby the menus.

"No problem, I'll go put that in for you." You smiled in response before turning your eyes back to Kylo.

"So?"

"He was hooking up with some other girl and I had kissed him that night and I thought it would just be-" He cut you off not making you finish the painfully awkward sentence.

"Ah, so sucking my dick was the better option?"

"Well, it was something I was already familiar with." You gave him a bit of snarky attitude calling him out on completely forgetting your first encounter.

"You suck random dick often?" He thought he was being funny he really thought he made a funny fucking joke. When he lifted his water to his lips you saw the perfect opportunity to tell him the fucking punch line.

"No, just yours in particular." Just as you'd hoped he coughed the water down in his shock as he looked you over. He quickly scrambled trying to hide the most human moment he's ever given you. "You really don't remember do you?"

"There's no way, honeybee I would have remembered something that sweet."

"Well, I remember tasting you, Kylo and from what I remember you left my mouth a little bitter." You rose your brow at him. As little as it may seem it was fucking glorious to hold this kind of power over him.

"Remind me, I am not entirely sure I believe you." He was giving you the same cheeky response though you could tell he was trying his best to keep his cool, his confidence wasn't as effortless as you'd seen before.

"How else would I have known your name?"

"A lot of people know my name, sugar."

"Oh?"

"When?"

"How did you find me?"

"I asked you first"

"I already answered one of your questions, now answer mine."

"You were wearing a uniform working one of my events. It's really not that hard to find out where my money goes."

"Your event?"

"Oh, you're really doubling down on this, okay we can play this game now if that's what you want, honeybee."

"What game?"

"The game where you act like you didn't know that was my event. That you didn't know who I was when you were in my room." _Was he fucking serious right now?_

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. One thing I can promise you is that if you don't stop slut-shaming me we aren't going to have any more conversations."

"Honeybee I didn't mean anything by it. I've not been a celibate man."

"Oh, I know."

"When?"

"About a month ago." You said biting the straw of your water cup trying to keep your nerve.

"Where?"

"I have your eggs and toast," Shelby placed Kylo's food down on the table in front of him. "-and pancakes, for the lady."

"Thank you," you said looking up at the cheery smile she gave you.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No, I think we are all set thank you, Shelby." Kylo said looking back at you. You nodded your head at both of them.

"Well just holler if ya need an'thing"

"Casino bathroom." You blurted out before Shelby had gotten the chance to walk away. You watched Kylo practically jump in his seat. His face turned beat red and you couldn't help let out a small giggle. That was the last little bit of power you held over him and you were going to enjoy it. Shelby scurried away noticing the discomfort on Kylo's face.

"See now if that was you there is no way you didn't know that was my event."

"What in the fuck is your deal man? You need me to poke the bubble around your head or something? I'm sure I have a safety pin in my purse somewhere."

"For someone who claims to know nothing about me you find yourself at a lot of my events."

"Yes, working. I'm not there because I want to be. Why would I like a sport where fucking men are just beating the shit out of each other? Why would that appeal to me in the slightest?"

"Well, why did you drag me into the bathroom and kiss me? I thought you only did that because you knew who I was."

"I did not drag you you followed me per my request and I was only doing that to hide the fact that I spilled a drink all over you from my boss."

"And the kissing?"

"I'm not going to act like a pick-me girl, and say I'm not attracted to you or that you're not hot, because you are. But that was based solely on your appearance. But I am sure there are girls around the fucking world lining up for the chance to eat your cum." You rolled your eyes at his presumption. _In your dreams, pal. "_ Although it was a complete dick move for you to just fucking leave me like you did."

"I could say the same for you."

"That was payback."

"You really don't know who I am?"

"Your name is Kylo, for some reason you think my name is honeybee. I've had sex with you twice. Apparently, at one point, you were my boss so I guess we should get with HR or whatever. But no, big boy I have no clue who you are outside of that."  
You picked your fork up from the paper napkin it was sitting on picking at the peak of whipped cream on top of your pancakes. You watched Kylo's gaze as he was completely fixated on you trying to mull over the information you'd given him. You licked the tip of the utensil looking back at Kylo getting a bit of it on the corner of your mouth. He leaned in and wiped it with his thumb licking it clean before he smiled at you.

"Maybe I do remember." He joked. 

"What about you then, huh? You spend all this time and energy trying to find me and you don't even know who I am."

"No, but I want to."


	4. Start Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi in case you haven't noticed I keep naming these chapters after classic rock songs. I don't know if it's just the vibe I get from Kylo or the fact that it's Vegas but that is going to be a theme throughout this story anyways enjoy!

Kylo liked to drive fast you could tell by the way his car was flying down the road, but his hand stayed gripping your thigh the entire time unless he was moving the gear shift. The bass of the radio was shaking the car making your seat vibrate and between that and watching his fingers spreading across your jeans with ease, you were feeling some type of way watching him drive. He looked over at you from the corner of his eye seemingly picking up on your hungry stares. He gave you a slight chuckle as he pulled onto your street.

"What?" He asked you as you bit your bottom lip.

"I like the way you look." You said simply but the tone of your voice was low and raspy making your intention clear, it couldn't have been a surprise seeing how you'd fucked him twice and only said a handful of words to one another. He pulled into your parking lot near your car before he looked over to you again. As soon as the car was in park his lips were on yours. He pushed his seat back and you instantly climbed over the console to straddle him. You began grinding your hips against him feeling the growing length in his pants. His dominance overpowered your mouth and his tongue was moving with yours in a passionate dance. You let out a low moan as your hands slipped into that perfect head of black hair. "Come inside." You told him feeling the need pool in your lower belly. "Let me make it up to you."

"I can't, honeybee. Daddy has work to do today." Feeling a bit defeated you lowered yourself to sit back a little further on his lap with your hands on his shoulders. "Don't pout." He said as he leaned in kissing the tip of your nose. "What are you doing Friday night?"

"I have to work."

"No, you don't call in."

"I can't call in, plus Friday is a really good day for tips I'd be stupid to not show up."

"One of the knights has a fight on Friday, I'd like you to be there." You thought it over in your head for a moment. The fights paid $400 for the night and that was about what you would make in tips on a good Friday but the fights required considerably less work. You did one walk across a ring and that was it.

"Oh, hey man if you keep the payments coming I'll keep showing up in that horribly small sports bra." His hand fell to your knee running small circles with his thumb. He kept his gaze averted as he spoke.

"No, not to work to be my guest. I want you to accompany me as my date." He looked up at you as he spoke that last sentence. "I can still pay you for the money you would have made working the event though if that's your concern."

"You're going to pay me to go on a date with you like I'm some hooker?"

"No, I am going to pay for you to have free time so you can choose to spend that time with me."

"So if I said no to the fight you would still send me the money to stay home and sit on my vibrator?" He bucked his hips up to tease you again.

"If that's what you'd prefer." You let a low groan of disapproval. "Don't pout, honeybee. Come with me."

"I don't know if I can get off work, Kylo." You said taking a piece of his hair between your fingers pinching it as you rolled it through your fingertips.

"You work at DeVille?" You hummed as you nodded your head. "I'll take care of it."

"What-what do you mean by that, you'll 'take care of it'?"

"Don't worry about it, baby girl. Will you come with me?"

"I uh, yeah okay."

"Here," Kylo lifted a card from his jacket pocket and handed it to you.

"Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren Boxing Club" You read aloud as you looked over the card. Flipping it over you saw his phone number on the back. He was giving you his number and you could almost laugh at the stupid out-of-order way the two of you were getting to know one another. It all felt like some fucked up, sex-fueled Cinderella story.

"If you need anything," He lifted his hand to your chin lightly pinching it in his hand. "- and I mean anything at all, honeybee please call me." You leaned into him again attacking those plush pouty lips of his. Letting his hands feel their way up and down your body.

"You sure you can't come in?"

"I wish I could, baby girl but I know if I go in there I will only want to take my time with you and I wouldn't get a thing done today. You deserve more than I have time to give you right now but if you're feeling so bold, pack a bag for Friday and I'll be sure to give you my undivided attention."

You grinned at him feeling the swell of need bubble into a fluttering like you'd never experienced before. You leaned forward kissing him again before stepping out of his car. He closed his door as soon as you were out of the way but rolled down his window so he could ask you one last question.

"When is your next day off?"

"Wednesday, why?"

"I'll send Ap'lek over."

"What-Kylo?" Before you could finish your question he was pulling out of the parking lot and peeling onto the road. As confused as you were you were all in all pretty excited. As disappointing as it was that Kylo was unable to give you a mind-blowing fucking orgasm, he had shown you that he was a real human. You tried not to think about Wednesday too much keeping your excitement shaped for Friday. It was going to be a long five days.

You walked into your apartment aware that Paige was still in class so you wouldn't have to sneak back to your room right away. Your mind and body still buzzing with absolute wonder as you smirked to yourself, you kicked off your shoes and headed to your room. Pulling Kylo's card from your pocket and began typing his number into your phone.

"Miss me already, honeybee?"

"Well, you did say to call if I needed anything."

"What is it that my girl needs?"

"You left me all worked up and I surely will not be able to get anything done today until I'm sorted out."

"You want me to help you over the phone?" His voice dropped an octave. You could hear his switching gears as the roar of the engine hummed quietly in the back of the phone call.

"Yes, daddy." You lightly moaned into the phone listening to the growl in his voice.

"Oh, you are such a naughty girl aren't you?"

"Mumhumm" You hummed back at him.

"Take those sinful jeans off." He told you his voice was even but demanding. You bent your head to your shoulder to hold your phone as you started working on your buttons. You pulled them down the length of your legs and wiggled them free from your ankles.

"Are you wearing panties?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what they look like." You turned to look at yourself in the full-length mirror in your bedroom.

"They're black lace," you turned so you could see your profile, "-they ride the length of my hips but come to a thong in the back."

"Mummm, good girl. Take them off and put them in your overnight bag, you're going to give them to me on Friday do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy." Your stomach began fluttering with the dominance he was exhuting.

"Lay your pretty little head down on your pillow on your bed." You moved with ease to your bed placing yourself down on the unmade bed. "Touch yourself, but not your clit."You whined into the phone but followed his commands. You felt the wetness that had been pooling at your core as you moved your fingers around the liquid.

"Tell me what you feel."

"I'm so wet." You moaned slowly into the speaker listening to him hum in approval causing your body to melt more into the actions.

"Slip one finger inside, baby." You let out a throaty groan as you did, imagining it was his long strong fingers rather than your own. "How does that feel, sweet girl?"

"It would be better if it was you, Kylo."

"Hummm, I know baby girl but don't you worry I will make it up to you." You could practically hear his heart pumping through his voice. "Put another finger in for me." You did and as the new sensation washed over you, your body tensed at the increasing pleasure in your cunt.

"Oh fuck" You whispered into the phone.

"Move that hand in and out baby ever so slowly, follow my cadence. Ready? Go in............and out........and in.....and out."

Your body tensed as you let him have remote control over your movements as slow as he was making you go your body was shaking with the need for more. Faster pace, quicker movement, more touching.

"Kylo, please I need-" He cut you off.

"Don't tell me what you need, honeybee!" He snapped at you. "I know what that body needs, I work your body better than anyone ever has before, don't I?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, daddy you know how to make me feel so good."

"That's right, baby you don't fucking forget how good daddy makes you feel."

"I won't, Kylo I am so sorry please take care of me." Your body was quivering as you begged for satisfaction.

"Go faster now." He didn't have to tell you twice, your pace quickened as your fingers moved furiously trying desperately to reach those parts of you that you knew he would be able to reach with absolute ease. Moving in and out feeling your walls clamp around your fingers, feeling each ripple inside of yourself while listening to the deep breathes coming from the phone.

"Oh, fuck Kylo."

"That's my good little whore, you love that I am driving while I tell you to touch yourself don't you? Working me up knowing I cant touch myself, such a fucking tease." You could only get out a small hum as your fingers pumped in and out of you, working yourself with precision knowing exactly what you needed. "Does my little honeybee want to cum?" he hummed and the pure sex dripping from his voice nearly sent you over the edge.

"Yes, oh gah please daddy please let me finish."

"Ah, you're such a good girl begging for me. Go ahead baby touch your clit." Your other hand flew up and began working your bundle of nerves bringing your orgasm on faster and faster. You could feel yourself about to crumble when you gasped,

"Oh, Kylo please I'm gonna cum."

"That's it let me hear you. Don't you dare hold back I want to hear how the thought of me playing with that pretty pussy makes you fall apart."

You started spewing utter nonsense at him letting any thought or word that crossed your mind spew out of your mouth. Your body had climbed and crashed hard as your legs began shaking and your toes curled in. You could hear Kylo's teeth grinding into the receiver of his hands-free system in his car and you shook with a second wave thinking of all the people who may have heard you as he drove by.

"The next time you even think about playing with yourself you call me first and I will tell you what you can do to that perfect body of yours, okay baby girl?" Threw your labored breathing you let out a small hum agreeing to his terms over you. You wanted nothing to do with a man telling you what to do any day of the week but like this, this was everything you'd always wanted. "Go clean yourself up. I'll talk to you later, angel." The phone line went dead before you had a chance to respond. You were kind of sad he hung up though for whatever reason conversation with Kylo was fun and natural. You had been speaking to him on the ride home like you'd known each other for years so for it all to be over so suddenly you were a little thrown off. Now you had to just get through the week which seemed like an impossible task as the anticipation only swelled inside of you. 

Kylo walked into the gym with a purpose. This morning's breakfast had gone better than he had hoped. He was buzzing with satisfaction thinking about the way you pouted on his lap for him. He liked being needed and when you did it, it was fucking cute. But now with the energy, he was exhausting anyone would have thought that he was furious. It was a face Kylo had to put on in situations where he was let down. He walked past the front desk to see Cardo behind the counter he didn't even stop as he told the knight, "Round them up I'll be out in five."

Cardo didn't say anything but spring into action gathering the knights on the gym floor. Kylo wouldn't tolerate tardiness and his men knew that. Kylo emerged from the office in his workout clothes, the top of his hair pulled back into a bun at the back of his head. He walked into the group of men with clenched fists.

The knights were all there the night before and the party left some of them looking a little worse for wear than

others. Vicrul was used to being the dependable one so he'd only had a few whiskeys no more than he would drink any other night. Trudgen looked like dog shit and as did Kuruk having enough to drink that they decided to snort a few lines in the kitchen. The knights were drinkers hell, Kylo was the worst of them, but the drugs were usually out of the question. Being athletes meant caring for their bodies and that was no way to maintain their lifestyle. Ap'lek looked nervous as hell as he stood in the circle his face swollen and bruised up from the previous night. Ushar just looked bored, he'd been to a million of these circles and he knew how it would end.

"Ap'lek had his first fight last night, so we celebrated." Kylo started as he turned facing each of the men. "But he lost, and that will not be tolerated by the knights will it boys?"

"No, Master Ren." They responded in almost perfect unison.

"Cardo, you are Ap'lek's mentor. Why did he fail?"

Cardo stood with his hands behind his back he had to have known this was coming. This would happen any time the club lost and there was no way in hell Kylo was going to let this tradition die, especially since he found it rather effective.

"I think his opponent had more experience than he did."

"That's a bullshit answer, Cardo. TELL ME WHY YOUR JOB WAS NOT DONE?"

"He was not well trained, Master Ren."

"Right, he was poorly trained so what do we do when our mentees cannot be mentored?"

"You teach them, Master." There really should have been an insert your name here script for this interaction because it was the same every time. Vicrul opened the circle by stepping to the side to reveal the metal chair that sat behind him. Kylo looked at Cardo with raised eyebrows gesturing to the chair. The knight let out a heavy sigh and walked over and sat on the chair.

Kylo retrieved the white tape from his pockets wrapping his knuckles as he would when he would use the punching bag. He threw the tape at Ap'leck telling him to wrap his knuckles as well. Ap'lek obeyed but looked at Kylo with hesitation.

"Master Ren, it's my fault I lost not Cardo's"

"I know that Ap'lek but if I punish you, you will not learn the lesson. Now come here so I can show you the proper way to throw a fucking punch." Ap'lek stepped forward looking at Cardo with sympathetic eyes, Cardo offered him a nod of reassurance which just made Ap'leck retreat more inside of himself.

"You keep your north paw above the jaw and hook the left." Kylo punched at the air a few times showing Ap'lek his form. Bouncing on the balls of his feet his stance pivoted as he twisted into the jab. "If you don't follow through you won't knock him out, and if you can't knock out a sitting defenseless knight you don't deserve to be one. You understand?"

"Yes, Master Ren."

"Whenever you're ready kid." Ap'lek let go of his reservations realizing his lively hood was resting on this single punch hook combo. Mentor or not he was going to knock out Cardo. He threw his hands in the air mimicking Kylo a few times before turning in the direction of Cardo.

Cardo sat on the chair with his hands resting under his thighs gripping the metal chair. He held his breath but let it out as soon as Ap'lek's fists were hitting his face. Much to Kurnk's surprise and Kylo's satisfaction Cardo hit the mat unconscious.

"Good kid, good," Kylo said just as his fists came up to Ap'lek's face knocking him out and to the ground. "Clean them up," Kylo said over his shoulder as he walked back into the office.

Vicrul was the first to move scrambling between the two men on the mat. With the boss in the other room, they could use that gentleness they wouldn't dare use in front of Ren. The knights had compassion for what the other was going through they had all been there themselves before, they bonded through it like brothers. None of them had ever hit Kylo they'd never been given the chance which was fair, Kylo didn't need the knights to bond with him he needed them to fear him, and they did.

Kylo grabbed his phone off the desk slightly disappointed there was no alert from you, but it was better this way he had a shit ton of work that he was behind on since he prioritized finding you over his morning routine. He had to have money for his knights ready to distribute by the time they got themselves together. Losing the fight last night was going to hit Kylo hard but he knew when Vicrul won this weekend it would more than makeup for the loss Ap'lek had caused. He pulled out his black leather-bound notebook and started taking notes down from the computer. Who to handle and who he needed to pay. Kylo wasn't one to leave a debt unpaid even when it hurt. Knowing a delivery would have to be made to The First Order Boxing Club felt like pulling teeth. They were the knight's biggest competition and the world's biggest assholes. He filled out payment receipts as he always did on paper keeping it all off his gym system. Uncle Sam didn't need to know about what kept his gym running, for all they knew he had 200 members coming in to use their gear everyday whereas, in reality, it was just Kylo and the knights. Still, making sure his payout record were kept neatly was not a task Kylo took lightly. Every debt was paid and every due was received that was how he'd come into his success and it seemed to be working well for him.

Grabbing the receipts he walked over to the safe to grab the amounts the knights would have to run out today. He pushed the guns to the side as he collected pile after pile of cash. Loading them into separate money bags he threw them onto the desk one by one for Vicrul to sort out. Kylo grabbed his phone remembering another task he was promised to do.

"Hey, Lando it's Ren."

"What can I do ya for Kylo?"

"You have an employee on your casino floor, I'm going to need control over her schedule for the foreseeable future."

"Anything you want you know you got."

"Great I'll email you the hours and days that are acceptable for her to work and make sure she is kept in the dark would ya?"

"Don't want her to know you're toying with her?"

"No, she knows I'm toying with her, I just don't want her to know how bad she really does need me."


End file.
